


Tweet history

by kaitlia777



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck had some wild times, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: 5x Buck got hurt having sex +1
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 451





	Tweet history

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by discord conversations

1.

“What is this?!”

Buck glanced up at the Wikipedia page he was reading about the 1920 Spanish Flu outbreak. Chimney was standing in front of him, brandishing his phone and grinning. On the screen, he saw a tweet...A familiar tweet.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/95c0d78dcb3e2dbe587f34a9431b99f2/dc9fbe00360d0b91-1f/s540x810/f20b2a2c8a62e3317889ea2a28f4113e3858bcd4.png)

“Oh,” Buck said mildly as Hen and Eddie peered at the screen curiously. “Yeah, that happened a long time ago. Before I started at the fire academy even. That’s why I lost the tongue ring.”

Hen and Chim laughed to themselves, which was the expected reaction...but Eddie’s strangled, “You had a tongue piercing?”...well, that was a bit more curious.

* * *

2.

Of course after that Chim seemed to think it was part of his job to search through Buck’s old social media posts to ferret out any other ‘sex fails’. Buck knew there were others, but he wasn’t really embarrassed by most of them. Hell, some were pretty funny.

This time, Chim had the tweet printed out on a piece of paper.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0e1ea6dcf0e4a40fe4b2cb8f4869b00d/dc9fbe00360d0b91-16/s400x600/70458887fa9b7dc03d10fed6867a7551716a0445.png)

“Damn!” Hen laugher, holding out her hand for Buck to fistbump. “Gotta give you some respect for that.”

Buck grinned at her. “Jo was pretty awesome, I wasn’t gonna leave a girl hanging.”

* * *

3.

“Okay, this one actually sounds awful.”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a532c2853982db880a8ae7a9515f927e/dc9fbe00360d0b91-11/s400x600/fc02b7325cc1c24679428cb94c6bf6e5e866b4c1.png)

Buck winced, his thighs reflexively closing. “Yeah, I don’t want to….”

“Do we need to have the ‘DON’T LET WOMEN TOUCH YOU WITHOUT AFFIRMATIVE AND EQUAL CONSENT’ talk again? “ Athena asked from her seat beside Bobby.

“Oh God NO!”

* * *

4.

“Um...how did you manage to suck a condom off your own dick?”

Buck didn’t even have to look up to know what tweet he was referring to.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f9227458c615194b8d701f32db9a96a9/dc9fbe00360d0b91-d1/s250x400/7f58dd5d55702f23ec55ee53137fa981eaae3486.png)

“It was on Henry’s dick, not mine.”

For a moment, everyone was quiet, then Eddie asked, “Henry?”

“College ex,” Buck chuckled. “Good guy.”

Hen nodded to herself a little and murmured, “I knew it. Bisexual?”

Buck furrowed his brow. “Pan...It’s not like I kept it a secret.”

“Yes, yes you did…,” Eddie said, sounding speculative. “Makes me think...You all know I’m bi, right?”

That made Buck gawk and reply, “It’s news to me.”

He wasn’t sure who whispered, “Only news to you, Buckaroo.”

5.

“You went to the hospital to get this checked, right?”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c37a8ac836a24b2eca03201385034b34/dc9fbe00360d0b91-d7/s250x400/c9249fd581aadb45ec64265888e24d37198a803a.png)

Buck snorted as he looked at the tweet. “Yes, Chim. No lasting damage. You can as Eddie if you don’t believe me.”

Eddie smiled and bumped his shoulder against Eddie’s before taking his hand.

* * *

+1

“Eddie….”

Together, they tumbled onto the bed, barely breaking their kiss. Lips and tongues and teeth...it was hot, wet and perfect as Buck sucked lightly on Eddie’s lower lip, nipping at the flesh. Beneath him, Eddie growled and twisted his hips, flipping them over so that he sat astride Buck’s hips.

“Te amo, querido,” Eddie murmured and Buck smoothed a hand down the other man’s back.

“Love you too,” he breathed, meaning every word and, more importantly, believing Eddie’s words.

As Eddie kissed down his neck, Buck hummed happily, one hand slipping into Eddie’s back pocket to give his ass a squeeze….

“OW!”

Something bit into Buck’s palm and he pulled his hand back, holding it up as blood began to seep from the small gash on his palm.

“Shit!” Eddie hissed, grasping Buck’s wrist and examining the injury. “It’s not too deep, but you snagged it pretty good and with….”

“The blood thinners,” Buck sighed. “What sharp do you have in your pocket?

Eddie flushed and pulled out a ring with a small diamond inlaid into the band. “I uh...I guess one of the edges is a little sharp...This isn’t how I wanted to ask, but….”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/180e445f6faf3edb481a48e2b6ce8c60/dc9fbe00360d0b91-4e/s250x400/8d6817b407e551910453219501e4309df8173e2b.png)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
